


Poster Girl - a John/Sherlock Vid

by GreenBrynVids (GreenBryn)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBrynVids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A John/Sherlock music vid to the song "Poster Girl" by the Backstreet Boys. <i>"She could lick her lips and smile, and make you want to believe that the consequences of your actions really are just a game. That your life is just a chain reaction taking you day by day."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Poster Girl - a John/Sherlock Vid

**Author's Note:**

> Clips are from the show _Sherlock_ \- contains spoilers through the end of s3 and a tiny clip from an advert for s4.
> 
> This vid premiered at Wincon 2014.

**Title of vid:** Poster Girl  
**Fandom:** Sherlock  
**Song:** "Poster Girl" by the Backstreet Boys  
**Notes:** Sherlock often does things without thinking about the consequences, living life for the excitement of the moment. The more John watches the force of will that is Sherlock Holmes, the more he begins to fall for him.  
**Thanks:** Special thanks to Roadie for looking this over for me.

 **Download Link:** [Download MP4 (46.0 MB)](http://spn.deabryn.com/Vids/PosterGirlSherlock.zip) | [LJ Link](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/265153.html)  
**Streaming Link:** You can find the vid over here at [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnfoRLgKZ-A&).

** "Poster Girl" by Backstreet Boys **

Julie was a long way from home  
She could make alone look pretty  
Her attitude made a part of her landscape  
Riding her bike through Alphabet City

She likes to party in the backseat  
Under the bridge on the Brooklyn side  
Smoking cigarettes in the afterglow  
Taking bets that the sun won't rise

She said, "What good is tomorrow  
Without a guarantee?"  
She could lick her lips and smile  
And make you wanna believe

That the consequences of your actions really are just a game  
That your life is just a chain reaction taking you day by day  
She says, "Nothing's forever in this crazy world"  
Still I'm falling in love with the right now poster girl  
Right now, right now

Julie liked to shoplift in stores  
Ride alongside the rich and famous  
Get in elevators, press 'Emergency Stop'  
And make love on the floor 'til the camera made us

And no woman in the world ever made me feel  
Like my heart's on fire  
Where she'd walk I'd follow  
When she left I cried

What good is tomorrow  
Without a guarantee?  
I was wrapped around her finger  
And I began to believe

That the consequences of your actions really are just a game  
That your life is just a chain reaction taking you day by day  
She says, "Nothing's forever in this crazy world"  
Still I'm falling in love with the right now poster girl

That the consequences of your actions really are just a game  
That your life is just a chain reaction taking you day by day  
She says, "Nothing's forever in this crazy world"  
Still I'm falling in love with the right now poster girl

Tell me what you want from me  
I've got everything you need  
It's getting hard for me to breathe  
Let me be your guarantee

That the consequences of your actions really are just a game  
That your life is just a chain reaction taking you day by day  
She says, "Nothing's forever in this crazy world"  
Still I'm falling in love with the right now poster girl

That the consequences of your actions really are just a game  
That your life is just a chain reaction taking you day by day  
She says, "Nothing's forever in this crazy world"  
Still I'm falling in love with the right now poster girl  
Right now, right now

Poster girl, poster girl, yeah  
Come on, come on, yeah


End file.
